Taking Off! (video)
' Taking Off!' is an upcoming video that will be released in 2013 with the new generation. Songs #Propeller #Everybody's Here #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Simon Says #Little Bunny Foo-Foo #My Bow #Cold Water Blues #England Swings (Starring Keith Urban) #It's Peanut Butter! #If All the Raindrops #A Family Song #Captain, Can You Tell Me? Synopsis Meet Emma, Simon, Lachlan & Anthony for exciting new adventures! Plot Intro: The names of the characters in The Wiggly Group are shown while the England flag is in the background. The new generation of Wiggles (including Anthony) introduce themselves. *'Song 1': Propeller Lachlan talks about the Wiggle friends. *'Song 2': Everybody's Here Dorothy does the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Lachlan sees her and joins in. *'Song 3': Romp Bomp a Stomp Simon introduces the game "Simon Says". *'Song 4': Simon Says Lachlan is dressed up as a bunny and asks Anthony to narrate "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" *'Song 5': Little Bunny Foo-Foo Emma says she loves her bow. She suggests to sing a song about bows. *'Song 6': My Bow Simon talks about the cold water blues. *'Song 7: '''Cold Water Blues Anthony meets Keith Urban who talks about England. *'Song 8:' England Swings Lachlan says that it's time to eat peanut butter. *'Song 9:' It's Peanut Butter Anthony and Emma talk about the raindrops. *'Song 10:' If All the Raindrops Emma, Lachlan and Anthony talk about their family play. *'Song 11:' A Family Song Simon tells Captain that he has some questions for him. *'Song 12:''' Captain, Can You Tell Me? Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the new generation. *The whole video was filmed in England. *Despite being Greg, Jeff and Murray no longer the Wiggles, they make cameos. Jeff makes a cameo in "Propeller", Greg makes a cameo as the driver in "My Bow" and Murray's cameo is unknown. Jeff was also seen in a promo picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". *The picture where Anthony dresses up as Wags the Dog inspires by the time back in 1995. In "Simon Says", the line "Put your hands on your chin" is also inspired by the same line in "Everybody is Clever". Gallery See here Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2013.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachlan in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Wags in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in Wags the Dog costume in promo picture Propeller-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in Training in promo picture of "Propeller" TheWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture LachlanthePurpleWiggle.jpg|Lachlan in promo picture of "Propeller" MyBow-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Simon in promo picture of "My Bow" Propeller-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Propeller" MyBow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "My Bow" MyBow-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture of "My Bow" Propeller-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in Training #2 in promo picture of "Propeller" MyBow-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #2 of "My Bow" MyBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Simon and Greg in promo picture of "My Bow" MyBow-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #3 of "My Bow" Propeller-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #5 of "Propeller" MyBow-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and Anthony in promo picture of "My Bow" Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Jeff filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Emma filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LachlanandSimon.jpg|Lachlan and Simon in promo picture Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013